Cree's Journey
by AdmiralDaala1492
Summary: Born to a land isolated and to a man wealthy, Cree is older than most who undertake their "journeys" and for a very specific reason. Needless to say, her first time leaving home is going to be both intriguing, and nerve-wracking. Fortunately, Hoenn seems a safe enough bet, for now at least. (Undergoing a Rework)
1. Chapter 1

_**Cree's Journey**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Morning_ That was the first thing that crossed my mind when I woke up in bed. Then I remembered what day it was. My thirteenth birthday, and the day on which I had been planned to leave the island for the first time and start my journey as a pokemon I got up and double checked my pre packed bags before getting properly dressed and stretching my four dragonfly like insectoid wings.

I think it is at this point I should provide a bit more explanation as to who and what I am.

My name is Cree Pavlichankov, adopted daughter of Jeremiah and Suo Pavlichankov. Biological child of…. Well nobody knows actually. That's one of the things that union ent ((the organization my dad started)) has been trying to figure out, though so far all they know is that i share dna with a pokemon, as to which one, it's anyone's guess, though dad says the people who do my bloodwork have already ruled out a few possibilities

So more on that to come, anyway, i have a flight to catch. So after Donning a green hoodie over a t-shirt and matching pants and running a brush through my short hair. I take a quick stop by the mirror to retract my wings i manage to get a look at myself before leaving the small bedroom.

If you were wondering, The face that looked back at me was one of a bright green eyed girl with short black hair containing a single streak of cobalt blue (yes i was born with that, best anyone can tell it's natural) The face of someone who's about to step out into the world beyond for the first time, I decided i liked it.

Double checking my bags i reasserted that everything was present, but something….. no someONE was still missing.

Of course, id almost forgotten about shay. Bringing a set of fingers up to my mouth i whistled for him.

There was a blur of green and that shot out of what resembled a pet bed, leaping into the back of my hood like it was a basket. The shaymin stayed still as i picked him back up. Hiding him in a compartment in my bag.

Shay had been a rather expensive gift from my father, whod spent the better part of a year searching for the perfect pokemon to bring home to his sweetest little jewel. I'd been provided him on my 4rth birthday, and we'd been together ever since. Double checking to ensure that I'd properly hidden his ball. before walking through the manner halls, taking in the atmosphere. Heading to the main entryway i stopped to see my dad at the door, smiling.

"So you've got everything"? he asked me.

"Yes father" I said, hefting my bag for emphasis

'And can you say that inthe language of the core regions?

"Ya rama, aku elinga kabeh Kursus basa" I said, remembering my lessons in the various languages of the world. Indeed, my education…. as id been told, had been rather extensive. In addition to learning survival skills from my father, id been tutored by ivy league level college professors around the world.

"And in kalosian"? he asked, without flinching.

"Oui père, bien sûr" I said, once again from memory.

"Good", he said before checking his pressed suit for any flaws. Running a static laden hand across the material before brushing a lock of hair back into place.

"Anyway, your flight is out on the runway, don't be late"

"Right, anyway, i love you and mom both, umm bye" It felt so awkward, saying goodbye as i sprinted out the door. bringing by bag as i stepped aboard the helicopter that would take me to my first destination. A rendezvous with a cruise liner bound for hoenn. Making sure to buckle in as the allegedly civillian pilot took off from the landing pad.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

AN): so, with the prologue out of the way. I'd like to discuss a few things.

First off, I do not own pokemon or any of the characters associated with it.

2nd, a thanks to Whatliesbeyond for giving me the motivation to start and finish this series. Check him out if you want. Without him I don't think this project would have ever even started.

*Cree's POV*

You know, its one thing to read about how small the place you grew up in was compared to the rest of the world. And another to see it.

These were the thoughts that flitted through my mind as i watched the shape of my island home on the preserve grow smaller and smaller in the sea of blue that was the pacific ocean. I could barely see the manor now. In a few more minutes, I couldn't even see the island after a while. looking out the windows revealed nothing but empty, open ocean.

*Pov shift, to cree's father*

I stood silently with Suou as we watched the copter fly off with our daughter in tow. Bound for a faraway land. It was in fact, she who broke the silence.

"She'll be alright, won't she?"

I recalled for a moment, the day we'd first met, it'd been after the war, cree hadn't even been brought home yet. And as far as id known the world had seemed truly innocent again, though it would be the last time i saw it as such.

"She'll be fine, if anything happens she can rely on her training and her pokemon when she gets it. And if she gets in over her head, she can always call in for backup."

"I guess you didn't have the heart to tell her you wouldn't be able to make it to see her first gym match"

That was Suou all right, there's a reason I had no intention of divorcing any time soon, she knew me better than any other person on the planet, just as i did her. i loved her for that.

"I know, but the organization needs me. We're already understaffed as it is, and they need an agent in kalos to investigate a series of disappearances."

"Thats always how it is isn't it. I swear that your day job is going to be the death of both of us".

"Don't talk like that. And you know its not going to be this way forever, and before you bring up blackwater….."

"I won't, now lets get back inside. your looking shakier than usual. You need to be taking your salts"

*Cree's pov, continued*

After less than an hour of flying, the ship came into view. I listened tentatively in my seat, safety harness tightened uncomfortably around my waist as the chopper prepared to land on the ships pad. Reaching into my pocket, i pulled out the second class ticket i was supposed to present to the porter as the landing skids finally touched down on the steel platform. And the doors opened to reveal the now darkened outside. The porter outside of the door helped me out of my seat as i got my bag. Stepping off of the chopper as it flew back off into the night.

"Ticket please miss?"

Turning around as i shouldered my bag ((with say shifting around inside)) i presented my ticket to the porter.

"Thank you madam, i'll take you to your cabin now. Number 914"

Nodding silently, I followed him down into the liner's lower deck, to the second class cabins. Memorizing a chart showing the layout of the ship as we walked.

"This is your cabin mam, if you need anything, feel free to ring up guest services"

He closed the door behind me as i took a look around the room, two beds, a vanity, dressers, and a master bath. I was either terribly spoiled or very lucky. I liked to think it was the latter. In any case, i was finally free to get settled in, as the ship wasn't due to arrive in hoenn for at least several more days.

On that note, a rummaging in my backpack reminded me of something rather important.

"Oh, um, sorry"

Setting my bag on the second bed and opening it, i was greeted by a rather unamused shay, the gratitude pokemon chittering at me in an annoyed manner.

"Well i couldn't just let the pilot, dad, or the porter see you now could I?" I retorted to his question. To which the pokemon answered with a sharp _Hmph_ as if grumpy.

"Come on…. Look i promise i wont stuff you in there for that long again"

He looked up at me and squaked a reply at that.

"Yes you can have extra formula while we're in hoenn"

He finally perked up at that. Smiling as he clambered up onto my shoulder.

"Come on, lets take a look around the ship".


	3. Chapter 3 Crossing the sea

Chapter 3

 _Crossing the sea_

AU): Thanks again to whatliesbeyond, and anyone else who's taking the time to read my writings. Hopefully this chapter will turn out to be longer than the last two. Hopefully

Credit to whatliesbeyond for providing a section of this chapter along with allowing me to borrow one of his characters.

Btw, I'm going to experiment with doing this story from a third person point of view from this point foward. If you like the results I'll try to see about converting chapters one and two to third person as well.

Disclaimer): I do not own Elizabeth from bioshock infinite, nor do I own the songs "Beyond the sea" or "My way" those belong to gearbox and the Sinatra Estate respectively, though I doubt sinatra's spirit is proud of being associated with the latter.

As dawn broke over the horizon Cree got up early to explore the ship during daylight hours, shay trailing behind me as they made their way to the upper decks. It wasnt a small ship exactly, but the layout was straightforward enough to get from one end to the other without too much hassle. Finding the primary stairwell, she and shay made their way up the spiralling staircase and eventually to the top deck. Where the observed the goings on on the promenade.

Several guests from the first class cabins were on deck, and a few others were present as well. The space was dotted with stewards and staff distributing refreshments. As well as a buffet table, before she could observe further, a most delightful sound caught her ears.

Someone was performing a most delightful rendition of "Beyond the sea" by Frank Sinatra. Turning back towards the bow revealed a stage and a banner with the words "Welcome to the 50th Music festival aboard the wing. We hope you're having a wonderful day". She stood for the longest time just standing and listening to the musicians on stage preform all sorts of classic tunes while the wind blew across the deck. She guessed that the ss-silver wing was the name of the ship. Which was always good to know.

It was at that moment that one of the other patrons bumped into her. A young woman about 17, in a beautiful vintage blue dress. Her brown hair emphasized by her vibrant eyes.

"Enjoying the festival? here have a brochure, and feel free to visit the buffet table". She handed cree a folded pamphlet detailing the names of all of the artists and songs on stage.

Cree was distracted from these thoughts by a distant rumble in her stomach, along with an accompanying tug towards the buffet table from shay. Before she could ask the woman her name, she was already walking away, catching a quick glimpse of a thimble on the woman's left pinky finger. Though this was quickly blotted out once again by the sound of her stomach.

The buffet was lined with all kinds of confections, as she knelt to thank the attendant and pick up a plate of eggs and a blueberry muffin along with a drink, shay swiped a bran muffin, at which the steward laughed and she smiled.

Finding a table she sat down and listened to the next song while she ate.

It was "My way" and like the previous song it's rendition was masterful. It was the crunch from behind her head. Of shay biting into his muffin, that drew her back to the impromptu breakfast. And she realized she'd finished eating it a good 3 minutes ago. Having been caught up in the music. Standing back up, I noticed the brochure also contained a list of the other events going on aboard the up, she walked along the deck of the S.S. Silver Wing, humming quietly as I made her way back towards the stern. The music from the concert still echoed faintly in her head, and she couldn't help but smile as the sea breeze caressed my face. Shay shifted in her hood, and a faint crunching noise reached her ear as he went back to the bran muffin he had swiped.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize she was about to run into someone until it was a split-second too late-never mind that the other person wasn't looking where he was going, either. She ran straight into the young man's side, causing them both to stumble and the glass in his hand to spill its contents down his shirt.

Cursing, the young man, ((she judged him to be nineteen or twenty, with dark hair and hazel eyes)) caught his balance, looked down at his shirt, and then back at Cree, eyes narrowing in anger. She took a nervous step back, hidden wings fluttering nervously, as she realized that not only was he a lot taller than her, but that he was wearing designer clothes, upon which there was now a large, ruby-red splash mark, Not good.

"Watch where you're going, twerp!" The young man hissed. He plucked distastefully at his stained shirt. "Look what you made me do!"

"I'm sorry!" Cree said, her voice sounding a more like a squeak than she intended. Shay growled quietly from her hood. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

The young man gestured with the hand that still held his glass, the tiny amount of liquid still inside ((some sort of fruit juice, Cree thought, or maybe wine)) swirling as he did so. "Honestly, what were you thinking, you little klutz? Wait, don't answer that. You weren't. And what is a commoner like you doing on a luxury cruise liner like this? It's not like you could afford a ticket."

Cree bit her bottom lip. It wasn't like she could tell this jerk where her ticket had come from; it would only get her into trouble. She knew her father had powerful enemies…

"What, you're not going to answer?" He taunted.

In response, Cree held up her Trainer ID. Alex regarded it in mild surprise before scoffing. "A newbie, huh? Or maybe a stowaway…Where's your Starter? Or did you steal that ID?"

"I have a Starter." she said quietly. "His name is Shay."

"And Shay is what? A Rattata or something equally pathetic?"

If Cree had known what that comment was going to lead to, she probably would have reacted faster. But as she didn't know, she didn't. As it was, Shay's temper had gradually been getting the better of him, and the young man had just made it cross the point of no return.

The tiny hedgehog leapt from Cree's hood and sank his teeth into Alex's hand.

With a loud yell, he began flailing his hand wildly, trying to dislodge the little Pokémon to no avail. His grip on the glass slipped; with a crystalline shattering sound it broke into tiny shards as it hit the deck. Heads were beginning to turn, and it must have been quite the sight: A respectable young man cursing as he struggled to dislodge a small green Pokémon from his bleeding hand, a large red stain on the front of his shirt and a beginning Trainer doing her best to try and grab her Pokémon and avoid stepping on the shards of glass underfoot.

Finally, Cree managed to pull Shay off of the hand of his unfortunate victim, though the little legendary was obviously not done with his attempt at savaging said hand. He continued to growl as menacingly as a four-pound Grass type could as she did her best to put him back in her hood, though the effect was ruined somewhat when he rediscovered his muffin and went back to munching on it. Meanwhile, the young man was staring at Cree with a look on his face that somehow managed to be shocked, indignant, and pissed off all at the same time.

"You, You,That, Argh!" Throwing his hands up, he turned and stalked off, only to be met by a tall, blue-gray foxlike Pokémon coming the other way. The Fire and Psychic Pokémon handed his trainer a black jacket, and the young man pulled it on, buttoning it up to hide the stain, shooting Cree a nasty glare as he did so, and she gulped as she watched him turn and disappear into the crowd. Somewhat shaken, Cree hurried back to the stern of the ship and the accompanying squash court, trying to ignore the odd looks and the whispers as she weaved through the crowd.

Eventually, she made it to the stern of the ship to find it completely empty. A quick check of her schedule revealing that the squash match scheduled for today had concluded an hour earlier. Sighing, she walked up to the stern and leaned against the railing. Watching the churning wake of the ship as it moved. She was interrupted by an upbeat voice with a distinct accent behind her.

"Young Madame, if you' vould be so kind as to turn around, I vould love to get a photograph of you and your rare and adorable pokemon".

Standing up and turning, she was greeted by the sight of a young man who looked a few years younger than her father. His backpack partially zipped shut as he set up an old polaroid camera. Various pieces of equipment jutting through the open space as He gestured for her to smile. His long blonde hair contrasting with his hazel eyes and blue kalosian suit, a few dots of fluid staining his sleeves. No doubt from working in a dark room.

"I didn't know people still used film" she remarked shyly before doubling back and preparing to apologize for being rude.

"Oh, mein mistake madame, do you prefer digital? I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Mein name is Clause Schrodinger. Expert photographer and aspiring artist."

"It's fine" she replied, blushing a little. "It's just came back here to get some quit is all.

"You were the girl who bumped into that arrogant Dummkopf from earlier, I saw the event from where I was working. I'm here on a trip to kalos, Doing business for the pokemon contests and such"

"Oh"... was all she could muster in response.

"About that guy, is he okay"

"Yes, I heard they got him all fixed up after a quick trip to the ship's doctor, I honestly hold no sympathy for the man". _Even if he was a tad bit cute._

She looked back at the camera he was holding, shay finally starting to poke his head back out from behind her head as he weighed the options of hoisting himself onto her shoulder.

"So, you said something about wanting to get my picture? She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, if you would please be so kind as to smile and hold up your adorable little shaymin that Vould be wonderbar"

Feeling generous enough to oblige, she gladly posed for the photograph, posing with shaymin and smiling as the flash bulb on clause's camera went off blinding her for a few seconds. Joyously, he thanked her before running back towards the promenade deck. She guessed he was off to take more photographs. It was at that moment that an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

" _Attention ladies and gentlemen, all passengers bound for departure at hoenn should return for their cabins and prepare to disembark, well be arriving in littleroot port shortly, have a wonderful day"_

Blinking, she hurried back towards her cabin, clutching tightly to shay whilst she ran.

AN): Sorry if this chapter seems a bit odd. Let me know if you liked it, if so i may go back and redo the previous 2 to be in the third person as well. As my writing from that standpoint has been getting better.


	4. Chapter 4, highs and lows

CHAPTER 4

Highs and Lows

AN): This chapter is going of of the anime version of littleroot

Rushing back to the cabin, Cree breathed heavily as she grabbed her bags and headed for the line to disembark, quickly looking around to make sure that that guy with the suit from earlier wasn't there, she quietly walked off the ship amongst the line of people. Shay quietly chittered in her ear as the sea breeze assaulted her nostrils, upon stepping off and onto solid ground she , took in the scenery. There were a lot of buildings for certain, most of them looked like theyd been built by committee though. Nothing she saw was like the manor, ((Then again, what else was)) Walking quietly, she a a red roofed building with a plus sign above its door. She guessed this to be the pokemon center, and decided to walk inside, and formulate a plan now that she was in hoenn.

Ideally she'd need directions to the Lab of a one professor birch, she supposed that it would be a good place to start looking. Her shoes clicking on the ground, she walked in, automatic doors sliding open before her. And was greeted by the nurse joy sitting behind

"Hello, and welcome to the Littleroot city pokemon center, what do you need"

"Hey, can i get directions to Professor Birch's lab"? she tried to ask. Before catching a glimpse at the clock and the accompanying hour outside. It was actually getting pretty late, perhaps the professor could wait until tomorrow.

"On second thought, I'd like to sign up to get a room for the night". She said aloud finally eliciting a response from the busy nurse.

"Room signups are on the desk, just put your name and trainer card number in"

Nodding she walked gingerly up to the desk, using the provided pen to input the requested information in with a flourish. Shay staying hidden from view as she headed upstairs.

"By the way, do you have any pokemon that may need care with you or are you a new trainer"

She stopped for a moment to consider her response. She wasn't exactly supposed to share knowledge of shay. And not having his pokeball with her would make it seem all the more suspicious.

"No, I'm heading to Birch's lab tomorrow to pick up my starter, so yeah I'm new"

"Oh okay" she said as she entered the information into a console. "Room 3 upstairs. should be on the right, I've keyed it to accept your trainer card and number".

"Thank you" Cree responded, before heading up the stairs to the upper level of the center, finding door number 3 and unlocking it by inserting her trainer card into the room key slot. The room itself was fairly spartan. A bed, closet, accompanying bathroom, and a small bathroom. with a bed for a small pokemon. Which shay all too happily took to climbing into. Carefully checking the window at the head of her bed and locking the door behind her. She took off her hoodie and turtleneck to stretch, Hidden wings unfolding to stretch in the evening air, their semitransparent surface crisscrossed with the lines of tiny blood vessels as she hung the two articles of clothing on the doorknob. Now clad in only her cotton pants and sports bra as she collapsed on the bed. Shay climbing in with her as the watched the sun set through the window.

"Well, the trip wasn't exactly glamorous, but we made it, were in hoenn"

She sighed as she rested upon the softened bed, crawling under the covers and falling into a restful sleep.

Cree wasn't exactly a morning person.

That said, the fact she'd been up for almost a full 28 hours up until falling asleep last evening probably didn't help either. And it was shay who ended up waking her, albeit by nudging her face until she finally got up.

"Fine fine, I'm getting up" she said, grumbling as she struggled to get out from under the sheets, and linens she had enshrouded herself with whilst she was asleep. Eventually managing to wrestle herself away from the embrace of the mattress and stand up, donning a change of clothes over her small sports bra. Not that she really needed it ((being an a-cup had its perks)) but it was more a matter of comfort than anything else. As she moved, she tried to stretch her wings, knowing she'd need to be keeping them folded for most of the day. As she extended their surface area, they caught the first rays of the morning sun, streaking in through the window, the sunlight doing me good as it was processed and absorbed through their surface area, giving me a bit of a boost to my energy. Supposedly it was a form of the move synthesis from what we'd figured out. Sighing, she finished her morning exercises and got her bag back together. Shay climbing back into his perch on her hood. The tiny legendary catching some sunlight as well. A quick glance at her bag showed he'd gotten into his food on his own again. Picking up her things and putting them in her bag, she stood up and opened the door of her room, the metal doorknob feeling cold to the touch as she rushed out of the center, stopping only to sign out of the room registration and say goodbye to nurse joy as she sprinted towards where her map said rowan's lab would be. To the northeast, eager to arrive at her destination and get her actual "Starter". She went over her available options in her mind.

She already had a grass type in the form of Shay, even if she really wasn't supposed to use him public. So treeco probably wasn't going to be her pick. And she was borderline terrified of fire, so that took torchic out of the equation. That left mudkip, a water type, and she found she liked the idea of having one as a starter.  
Soon, the pavement under her feet turned to grass as she went from a sprint to a jog. Shay finding the snack pouch in my bag again and she heard the crinkling of a granola bar wrapper. He was either the most spoiled legendary on the planet or just really hungry. Either say she couldn't help but mumble a comment in pokespeak about how he'd end up weighing a lot more than four pounds if he kept eating like that, his rather vulgar response coming in the form of several chitters and a squeak, to which responded courteously with the simple statement that she hadn't truly meant anything insulting by the comment. Which he gratuitously accepted. Gradually, 2 houses and a third, larger building came into view near a clearing in the forest which the road ran to. Her shoes still quietly stepping on the grass as she proceeded in her walk. She knocked on the door as she approached the lab. A man in a labcoat emerged to greet her.

'Oh, you must be here to see professor birch, he's currently out on route 101 doing resear…"

" _OH GOD A POOCHEYENA"_

"On second thought, can you go out and check on him, I think he's in trouble…..again"

The researcher facepalmed as he indicated the direction Cree was supposed to head in and handed her a pokedoll. Before closing the door on her face.

"Well, guess I've got no choice then". She said as she ran around and over to route 101. Immediately. Arriving at the entrance to route 101, she became witnessed to middle age man with browning hair and a bit of a paunch being chased by a Small, wolf-like pokemon, a poocheyena . ((We had a few of them back on the preserve)). Without thinking, She threw the poketoy the researcher had handed her. The small clefairy doll going flying away and off into the bushes as the zigzagoon was distracted by it, Following the toy into parts unknown.

"Thank you for that" The man said, getting up to shake Cree's hand, his grip feeling large and oppressive because of his hands being bigger than hers. "My name is professor birch, Im guessing you're a new trainer, what's your name"?

" _Cree"_ She said in a whisper.

"Well cree, i must thank you for getting me out of that hot situation, How about I thank you with a pokemon, since you're going to be picking out your starter anyway, my bag should be over there somewhere" He said pointing east-ish. Where i spotted a leather messenger bag, opening it revealed 3 pokeballs and some notes.

"Meet me back a the lab and we'll get your pokedex and other information sorted ou" He said as he took the bag from cree and walked south. Heading back towards hi lab. After a few minutes of waiting, she quietly followed.

Three pokeballs shined back at cree as she looked at her three choices of starter pokemon. Reaching to the right, she grabbed the pokeball she knew to contain mudkip. Sticking with her prior decision.

"Are you sure you want to pick mudkip" Birch said calmly. As cree held the pokeball in her hands. Feeling the plastic surface under her fingers. "Yes, i want to pick mudkip, she said with newfound confidence. She quietly sent out the small fishlike pokemon and picked it up. Relishing in the feeling of its slick, moist skin, noticing it was a girl.

"Alright then, when you're ready I'll get your pokedex and badge case out for you" the professor spoke as he moved over to his desk and dug through papers. As the professor fumbled, She petted the mudkip whilst she tried to think of a name for her new charge. Before being interrupted from her thoughts by a knocking on the door, a 10-ish year old boy with glasses was knocking on the glass. Birch seemed to take notice of this as he set down the papers and went over to let him in.

"Ah max, i was wondering when you would arrive. I was just getting this young lady set to go on her pokemon journey. I've finished updating your pokenav by the way". He said before heading off into a back room.

"Thanks professor" "Max" said, before turning to cree, she noticed his expression was smug. "So you're a new trainer, aren't you a bit _old_ to be starting your journey. He said to her with an expression that made her want to spit in his face. "Max, don't tease her, besides she's not that much older than you" brich remarked from the back. "Anyway, Ive found what you needed, it was under some stones i received from a friend". He remarked as he exited the room with two 'dexes and a pokenav under his arms.. Handing one dex to each of the pair. Along with max's pokenav, which he gratefully accepted.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, is there anything else you two need before you go?"

"No i think thats everythi-" Cree started before being interrupted by Max, who looked as though he was missing something.

"Um professor, can i borrow a pokemon, i think i left ralts back in petalburg and I dont want to head off alone".

'Why certainly max, I actually just gave cree hers today, besides, i dont think any new trainers are scheduled this week anyhow." He said motioning to the two pokeballs left on the table and the mudkip held in cree's arms.

"Thanks professor birch" he said before picking up the pokeball on the left of the table. Cree wondered for a moment what would happen to the torchic in the pokeball on the right before deciding it would probably go to the next trainer to arrive. She briefly observed him leave before following him out the door, heading out onto route 101, towards oldale town.


	5. Chapter 5, much ado about nothing

Chapter 5

AN): So, chapter 5 came earlier than expected. Again I'm assuming you prefer the 3rd person format I've been going with as I've received no criticisms saying otherwise.

Anyway on with the story.

 _Route 101,_ With shay and ripple in tow, Cree treaded lightly through the tall grass and trees. Sticking to the main road as much as possible whilst doing her best to take everything in.

"Okay, so i guess we're heading north". She said as she pointed to a sign directing them towards oldale town. "S'not too far either, how are you guys going"?

Shay simply gave his equivalent of a shrug while ripple simply opened her mouth to yawn. The mudkip having been in a light nap as they walked. Suddenly, she bolted alert, the fin on the mudkip's head standing straight up and angling to the left as she bolted from cree's arms and headed into the bushes. Panicking, the hybrid sprinted after her wayward charge, tearing through the underbrush before coming face to face with a shocking sight. Ripple had found a vulpix hiding in the brush, and the two pokemon were currently engaged in a sort of standoff. The sun seemed brighter than usual as well, and seemed to fill her with an increased vigor.

"Should i catch it?" She wondered aloud before realizing he crucial error.

She didn't have any pokeballs with her. And the only place that sold them was down in oldale town. But she really wanted to bring this vulpix with her on her journey. She wracked her mind for options as she pulled ripple away from the fire type, narrowly avoided getting squirted in the face with a water gun attack as she kneeled in front of the vulpix, who was giving her a curious look as they sat nose to nose. Staring into eachother's eyes, the vulpix looking less scared and was now sniffing at her face before licking it enthusiastically. To which she smiled and giggled a little as she sat up. And did the only thing she thought she could do and decided to ask nicely in pokespeak, making a series of clicks, whistles and chattering that roughly translated to "Hey, do you want to come with us, there's free food and belly rubs in it for you".

Cree could only assume that the prospect of belly rubs and food enthralled the firiey fox, because it was rather quick to scramble in next to shay, curling up around the now mildly terrified legendary who wasn't sure whether to be terrified at the prospect of catching a stray ember attack or thankful for the source of warmth and extra sunlight. Standing back up and recalling mudkip for now, she swiftly returned to walking north towards oldale town, where she soon found a break in the trees and arrived in the small, sleepy hamlet.

"Two houses, a pokemart, and a center, cant say its a big place, but it sure is a quiet little town, i guess i should stop by the pokemart first" she said as she prepared about 200 pokedollers to get a ball for her new fire type. With the funds soon in hand, she quietly walked inside of the small shopfront. To see the clerk alarmedly wake up in a frightened haste. It was obvious that he'd been napping.

"Welcome, to our shop, what can i do to help you today"? He asked in a voice that sounded more cheery than you would expect.

"One pokeball please" Cree said with the best inside voice she could muster.

"Sure thing ma'm, that'll be 200 pokedollars, is that all?

"Yes sir" she said as she handed over the necessary funds for her purchase. Taking the ball of of the counter heading back outside. Deciding she would head out down route 102 to the west next, towards petalburg city.

"What do you mean i can't go past" She nearly yelled at the pokemaniac who was blocking her path.

"Im studying the footprints of a rare pokemon, i need time to sketch these down"

Scoffing, she turned around and walked back to the middle of town. Vulpix's curly head poking out of her hood, at which point cree remembered the pokeball she'd gotten for her new team member. "Hey you want to get in one of these for a few minutes, i don't want you getting stolen". "And i just realized, i still haven't decided on a name for you."

A small yip was heard in response, The vulpix giving her response that it seemed a bit rude to try to name her without actually asking WHAT her birth name was.

"Well what WAS your birth name" she responded dryly.

Amy she (the vulpix) replied with another yip before cree pressed the pokeball gently against the pokemon's nose, turning her into a red silhouette that was swiftly absorbed into the pokeball, which fell on the ground and shook once, twice, three times before staying still.

"Alright, that's done, might as well head north", she said as she recalled ripple as well and stuck both pokeballs onto her belt. She headed northward towards route 103, hoping to find a way around.

AN): sorry to cut this chapter short, i couldn't figure much more to fit into a chapter about oldale town. But then again, those of you familiar with the games know that oldale is literally 2 houses, a pokemart and a center.

But anyway, new team member already, how great is that


	6. Update and rework notice

Hey everyone, I'm a bit disappointed to say I won't be posting a new chapter, at least not the one id planned, any time in the immediate future. There are a number of reasons for this, but the big one was because I wanted to do a major rework of the fic's structure and pacing. Hopefully, ill be able to do this quickly though, since it mainly involves rewriting for a uniform third-person perspective, and more in-depth, smooth flowing content. I've also got character arc plans better fleshed out now, so hopefully, that won't be too much of a hassle.


End file.
